


Somethin' Special

by PlatonicLovers



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Comfort, F/M, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlatonicLovers/pseuds/PlatonicLovers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, all it takes is a bit of reassurance to comfort the one you love (a.k.a the one where Felicity feels self-concious of being Oliver Queen's new girlfriend)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somethin' Special

**Author's Note:**

> To keep it short, I started Arrow a month ago and I’m so in love with the show, Oliver, Felicity and Stephen Amell *swoons* This is my first Ollicity fic so please be gentle :) Set somewhere before the end of season 1 and the destruction of the Glades.

It was the evening of the Queens’ celebratory gala for the recent success of Queen Consolidated achieving a breakthrough business deal, and it was mandatory for Oliver to attend. Since he and Felicity had been together for four months, it was expected that they attended as a couple, and like most nights she stayed over, they got ready at the mansion.

Her preparation normally included doing her make-up in her sweatpants, followed by picking and changing into the outfit of her choice. Tonight however, the process seemed more challenging than usual.

“Felicity, not to rush you or anything but we’re going to be late if we don’t get ready soon” Oliver called out from the bathroom, straightening his tie and adding the finishing touches to his appearance.

With her make-up, a subtle, dark evening look complete, she made her way to Oliver’s closet- which was kind of now her closet. Felicity let out a small sigh as she flicked through the number of dresses she owned, a few of which Oliver had insisted on buying her for what she assumed compensation for getting himself injured on some of his adventures.

“I can’t find anything to wear” she exclaimed in frustration.

“What about the navy one? The one with the sparkly stuff that shows your back?”

Another one of Oliver’s gifts which had suspiciously appeared around the time of her birthday, she hung the dress on the door before retreating to the mirror to check her hair and make-up for the fifth time in twenty minutes.

Oliver appeared at the door to the room and could sense something was wrong by the way she twirled her hair with her right hand; one of her nervous tells. Over time, he became accustom to understanding her through her cues such as not making eye contact, deflecting, not babbling when she felt negative. Conversely, he saw the spark in her eyes as she babbled, or a shy smile when she was content.

“What’s wrong?” he questioned.

“I can’t choose a dress” she replied, catching his eye momentarily from the reflection in the mirror.

“What’s the real reason you’re so worked up?” He asked softly.

She took a few seconds, turned around and let out a sigh. “It’s this party.”

“But you’ve been to these parties before?” Oliver thought back to the times she’d cover for him as he was delayed when out fighting crime, or calling him away when the events dragged on which he was thankful for.

“It’s different this time. Before I was there and you were there. Now I’m going to be there… with you.” She paused for a moment before she continued speaking.

“I’m not from your world Oliver; until recently I was just the IT girl. I’m not an heiress, or one of your past model girlfriends and although I’m pretty rad, I just don’t know how I fit in with everything.”

As she lowered her gaze, Oliver walked over to her, presenting his hand for her to stand. He gently parted her hair from her face and rested his hands at either side of her shoulders, thumbing them smoothly.

“Felicity,” he crease his eyebrows and offered her a sincere smile.

“This isn’t you. You’re one of the most confident, set in stone people I know and that’s what I love about you. You weren’t born to fit in; you were born to stand out.”

She could feel tears forming as she struggled to keep them at bay and retorted; “There’s a roomful of pageant queens downstairs waiting for you, what makes me so different to the rest of them?”

Oliver sighed and shook his head, dumbfounded at the misunderstanding of the beautiful girl in front of him.

“Felicity, one of the first things you did when we met was mention my father. Not even my closest mentioned him for a long time. You’re honest and kind and the only one who’s looked through my outer bravado and seen me for who I am.”

He paused, realizing he’d been staring down at his hands which were now caressing hers.

“Granted, those girls in the past had my thoughts and my body, but you’ve got my heart and soul. Every night when I lay with you, I feel like a blank slate and I’m no longer a man on a mission. I’m just a man who is fortunate to be with the most incredible lady. Everything I am, as the Arrow and Oliver Queen means nothing without you by my side.”

By this point, he too was overwhelmed with emotions and had only realized as Felicity gave him a genuine smile, dabbing at his eyes with her sleeve.

 “If you want, we don’t have to go down. We can just stay up here, in our pyjamas and watch t.v.?”

“But the party is important to you.”

 “You’re important to me.”

She thought for a moment before wrapping her arms around his neck, “I think there’d be an uproar if the most handsome man at the party didn’t attend. Which is you although if you didn’t attend you couldn’t be at the party- but you are the handsomest at any party.”

Oliver let out an endearing chuckle as he kissed her on the forehead and brought the dress over to her.  “Get dressed, beautiful.”

* * *

As they made their way arm in arm down the hall, Oliver stopped at the top of the stairs and turned to Felicity.

“I love you” he whispered so tenderly, the words felt like fragile glass which breezed through straight to her heart.

 His eyes crinkled as he smiled the famous the famous Oliver Queen smile; the one who’d been reckless in his youth, damaged and broken soon after and the one who had been fixed by her. In that moment she recognize the depth and amount of his love, and felt guilty for doubting it.

“I love you… so much.” she reciprocated, as he reached for her face and pulled her into a warm kiss. She could feel him smiling which made her kiss him harder as she drew him into the tightest hug that could allow.

Before breaking away, he planted a number of kisses around her face, in the final efforts to make her smile. Felicity crumpled her face although her blissful nature was evident as she beamed.

The evening went smoothly and as they danced, Oliver gripped her waist and kissed her so affectionately, she felt like the only girl in the room. His girl.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story and feel free to leave kudos/comments. Thank you for reading!


End file.
